Possible Companions
30 characters can join Brad during Lisa. Most characters are optional, and require some kind of action to recruit. Pretty Boys Hostage Rescue Quotes If Brad saves a member of his party from the Pretty Boys in Area 2, then they will say the following * Birdie: "Huh? What's goin' on?" * Yazan: "I owe you..." * Jack: "That's what I call magic!" * Bo: "..." * Queen: "Top notch work. I'm grateful, bald man." * Harvey: "Legally, I'm upset. Emotionally, I'm surprised. Physically, I'm aroused." * Geese: "..." * Carp: No text, he just makes a fish person noise. * Dick: "Tight save, bro." * Fly: "Rock solid work." * Ollie: "Oi... I'm soaked in sweat. Boy oh boy, boy. * Garth: "I will draw a picture of this moment..." * Ajeet: "I am forever grateful. Brad Armstrong, your heart is good." * RT: "... Blagh." * Clint: "Hmph. Thanks." * Rage: "Wooo! You came back! I love you, man!" * Rooster: "Is Goldie ok?" * Tiger Man: "..." * Shocklord: "..." * Buckets: "..." * Sonny: "... I know Harvey... I know." * Crisp : ...Why bother saving me? I don't understand you. * Buff : Talk about interference! Good play, champ! Spared Character Quotes If Brad allows Buzzo to cut off his arm for his first choice, then the spared characters will say the following. * Mad Dog: "..." * Nern: "Just in time! I remembered a great story!" * Olan: "Jesus boy... I need a drink. Thanks for the save... " * Rooster: "Thanks, I guess... Is Goldie ok?" * Rage: "Wooo! That was a close one!" * Percy: "You saved me? Wow... Does that mean you like me?" * Beastborn: "Raaagh..." * Fardy: "... I kinda wish I could of just died..." * Terry: "Thanks Brad. You're... You're a really good friend." SPOILERS AHEAD: End Character Quotes Towards the end of the game, Brad will be forced to kill the three companions left in his party when he departs for the island from Area 3. The Following are the quotes the characters will say to Brad before the fight. * Ajeet Mandeep: "We have to protect our futures. And after this our children's futures... It should never be about one man. His people come first. This is the lesson you need to be taught." * Beastborn: "Goodbye human." * Birdie Hall: "Aaah Hell... I guess this is it eh? One last drink for the workin' man." * Bo Wyatt: "... Your death won't be for nothing... I'll miss you." *Buckets: "..." (In Pain Mode, he says "The girl is ours") *Buffalo Van Dyke: "I barely know you... And maybe this isn't my place to speak... But... This is humanity's last hope, brother. We gotta do what we gotta do... Sorry friend..." *Carp: " ... ..." (Followed by) "Brad..." *Clint Olympic: "Don't make this worse than it already is. Walk away old man, the girl is ours." *Crisp Ladaddy: "You're a sick man Brad... You deserve this." *Dick Dickson: "What did you think was going to happen? You're being selfish, man... It's not working for us... This is it. This is the end..." *Fardy Hernandez: "You killed my brother... After everything my family has done for you... It's because of me you got this far... And it's because of me you won't get any further. It's time to die Brad." *Fly Minetti: "I never liked you... Brad. Give her up." *Garth: "Sorry bud... Gotta stay in business somehow. Give her up." *Geese Thompson: "Fly away, fly away. Fight another day... Fight another day..." *Harvey Alibastor: "It was nice working with you pal. But Justice needs to be served." *Jack: "I grew up in this world... I've never seen a girl... I have to see what it's like." *Mad Dog: "... Good night dear friend." *Nern Guan: "For the first time in my life I'm speechless. Brad my boy.... This is history... And it's for the best." *Olan Hoyt: "... Sorry... But you can't do this. She is our future. ... I'm going to miss drinking with you..." *Ollie Nickels: "Nobody cares about ol' Ollie. Quite frankly I never gave anyone a reason to... My wife... My kids... That's all going to change today." *Percy Monsoon: "This is my chance to do something with my life. I need this. The world needs this. *Queen Roger: "God damnit... I hope we're not making a mistake..." *Rage Ironhead: "I've wanted her since the beginning. What did you expect from us Brad?" *Rooster Coleman: "I'll give it to you straight, fella. That girl don't belong to you. She belongs to the world now. Just let it go." *RT: "You can't run from us... ... The girl is ours... ... I never liked you anyway..." *Shocklord: "I don't like this... Guys this ain't right. Brad I don't want to hurt you! Stand down! Please..." *Sonny Backluwitz: "Harvey... I know... But we have to do this... Sorry tough guy." *Terry Hintz: "Brad... I've been a loser my whole life. Hanging around you have made me feel strong for once. Like a man... The first day we met was the best day of my life. ... Even before the world changed... Maybe you don't feel the same way... But you're my best friend dude. It's just this... Brad this is our future you're messing with... I'm sorry. We can't let you do this." *Tiger Man: "..." *Yazan Barghouti: "If we all die, who will take care of the animals? We need the girl!" = Steam User "Commissar Jake": http://steamcommunity.com/app/335670/discussions/0/626329820776536794/ = Trivia * Dingaling's favorite team is Shocklord, Carp, and Mad Dog. @David89Nash Shocklord, Carp, and Maddog? not sure about a 3rd, but Shocklord forever! * RT, Sonny, Beastborn, Yazan, Garth, and Jack are all kickstarted party members. All ten slots were claimed, but four of the party members never came to light. @Darkychao @BeatBoxingBoo ya, I don't think they came to light. * Dingaling has said that there's no canon final party. @Dingalinggames What is the canon "final party" for LISA: The Painful RPG? If there even is one, that is. * It seems that the early party members are the ones that attack Brad the least. That's because they all had time to get to know Brad, to become genuine friends. Even Rage Ironhead, who made it clear that he wants sex with Buddy, will waste turns crying and standing there, not wanting to hurt his friend. Rooster is the exception. You are holding Goldie hostage, after all. * The former lead of the team responsible for Oddity (previously known as Mother 4), Chase Anast, created the artwork for all of the characters in LISA, with the exception of Lisa herself and Doctor Yado. * Despite what some party members say, the only two party members that don't waste turns fighting Brad are Fly and Buckets. * Ajeet is the biggest party member while Harvey is the smallest. * Terry, Fardy, Percy and Buffalo are the only party members that are mandatory to recruit in order to complete the game. References Category:Party Members